1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wake turbulence avoidance light system and more particularly pertains to indicating a safe place for a plane to land and/or depart which is absent any dangerous wake turbulence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of runway lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, runway lights heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of identifying a runway are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,015; U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,002; U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,778; U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,383; U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,125 and International Patents WO 86/04437 and EP 0 312 483 A2.
In this respect, the wake turbulence avoidance light system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of indicating a safe place for a plane to land and/or depart which is absent any dangerous wake turbulence.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved wake turbulence avoidance light system which can be used for indicating a safe place for a plane to land and/or depart which is absent any dangerous wake turbulence. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.